


Oops I did it again!

by CSDreyse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ...OR?????????, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt, I AM SORRY, I hurted myself writing this, No Relationship actually..., Tags Are Hard, bye, die with me, help me please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDreyse/pseuds/CSDreyse
Summary: Or the fic in which someone hurt Lance one time to much. ~ This takes place after Shiro disappeared and Keith becomes the new black paladin.





	Oops I did it again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoosung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoosung/gifts).



> I tried...yes...  
> I love you Aki and you deserve the whole world, just so you know.

,,Okay Keith, I trust in Shiro and his decisions. You will pilot the black lion from now on until we find him.” Allura said, smiling as sweet as always, with her hand on Keith's shoulder.  
,,And who will fly the red lion then?” Pidge asked and looked confused. They could change lions all over, there was still someone missing. They were only four.  
,,Lance.” Was everything Allura said before looking back at the map, she had to plan their next attack.  
,,Wait, wait, wait! Someone asking me here? How about that? What if I don't want to pilot the red lion? I am really happy with Blue, just so you know. Who is supposed to fly her when not me?” The cuban boy asked and looked at her. He wasn't happy at all. Allura and Keith were making decisions about him and everybody else without even asking if they were okay with it.  
,,Lance...buddy...” Hunk tried to calm his best friend. He knew that did was serious, Lance was hurt and he had been silent for long enough or at least that was what he thought.  
,,I will. Blue is easy to manage, every Altean could fly her unlike the other lions. So you will replace Keith.” The princess said with a stern voice. ,,And if you don't have anything useful to say, you can go through that door.”  
Lance shivered, not because he was afraid. He was angry. Really angry. But he would hold back, he could do it.  
,,Let's see it like this: you just do the same like what you did in the Garrison.” Pidge offered and smiled, she was just joking. Lance saw Hunk turn to her as if he couldn't believe what she just said.  
,,I am not only a replacement for Keith whenever he doesn't want to go on. I have my own opinions and there are things which I won't accept. Yes, I know I am not as great as Keith. You guys tell me often enough, everybody tells me this. Everybody sees me and decides without hesitation that I am not more than a replacement. Well, then have fun searching for a new replacement piece. Because I have enough of always being in Keith's Shadow. I think this was the most useful I could tell you...princess. If you forgive me I am going to go take my stuff and head back home.” The Latino declared, looking angry and serious like they had never seen him.  
,,You wouldn't dare...” Allura aspirated, offended but still surprised and shocked.  
,,Oh, you just watch me.” Lance answered before he finally left.

The castle was silent. Everything he could hear where his own footsteps. What would his Ma say if she could see him like this? Well, she would be disappointed that this was everything he could think of but more than everything she would be proud.  
“You are too kind Lance. People will abuse you, they will hurt you. I don't care if they are your friends or even if it is family. Never let anybody depreciate you. Be kind, be gentle. But if they hurt you, abuse you, show them that you are a normal human being with feelings and interests. Show them that hey can't hurt you without it having consequences. You are my son, you are Lance McClain and no one can make you feel inferior without your consent. And you may never give them your consent to do this, it only will hurt you.”  
That was the last thing she had told him. He had been home for a few days in the last holidays. He had told her everything about the Garrison and she had been furious. But this was exactly why he loved her. She was like a fearless lioness when it was about her babies. She would kill to keep them safe and Lance never felt more loved. He would see her, soon.  
When he finally arrived in his room he grabbed the bag an alien girl from the last planet had made for him. She said it seemed little but there was nearly no end, she made it with some magical material they had. So Lance put his clothes, his face masks, everything he needed inside and made his bed. Just when he was heading towards the door of his room, everything clean and sparkling he saw Keith coming in. He hated the fact that he only had time to come before he left because he wanted it all to be clean for the next paladin. His Ma always said that you should leave a room like you found it, clean.  
,,What do you want Keith, oh fearless leader?” He asked playfully and Keith sighed.  
,,You can't be serious Lance. This fight-” Keith started to talk but he stopped himself. It seemed that the former red paladin didn't expect Lance to really go or at least not so fast.  
,,It's been not even five minutes! How come you already want to go?!” He asked surprised and Lance only smiled. ,,I always knew that I am not more than a replacement. So I always have most of my things organized for the moment I have to leave. I didn't really think you would need me so I waited until you found the real blue paladin. And now you have her, so I can go home.”  
Keith shook his head and smiled sadly. ,,Lance this is not funny...you are always confident of yourself, you always make fun of me and the others...you can't just leave us. Do you miss home? Sure you do, but you could just talk to us...you know? Don't go because of something like this. I mean-” Keith started to talk, he really didn't want to loose another person but Lance interrupted him.  
,,Something like this? Oh my god, Keith do you know anything at all about me? Do you? I miss home more than everything else! I talked with Coran and then there was the bomb. Ever asked yourself how I got injured? I threw myself in front of Coran, so he wouldn't get hurt. He never talked with me afterward about home. As soon as I was out of the pod you guys we're annoyed of me, I wasn't back for even five minutes! I tried to talk to Hunk, but he never had time for me. Allura thought that I was going to flirt with her again, didn't even let me talk to her! Pidge said she didn't have time for my stupid questions. Coran was busy repairing the ship and Shiro had to plan the next attack! I even tried to talk to you, Keith! TALK. TO. YOU. Guess what! You didn't even listen to me! You told me that I should do something useful, that I should be training because I am not only the worst pilot but the worst fighter! You can't tell me that I didn't try to talk to you guys because I did. And it's not just 'something like this' Keith, it's about every single being in the UNIVERS! I thought every human being was enough but no, THE ENTIRE UNIVERS sees me as your replacement. I am just a boy from Cuba, I am just Lance...but I will never accept that. Since I was in the Garrison I was always compared to you...and you didn't even know me. I was not even good enough to be noticed by my own rival! So if you excuse me, I think I have every right to go out of here and finally go home. Space was never where I belonged.” Lance explained and held back his tears. ,,Good luck when you search for Shiro, I hope you will win this war.”

Lance left without turning around one last time. He left without seeing the tears streaming down Keith's face. He left without knowing that everybody had heard him through the communicator in his helmet, which he had left on the bed.  
The last thing he did was to say goodbye to Blue. She would be happy with Allura, the princess may have been a better choice since the beginning.

When he entered one of the small ships he heard Keith call his name, but he just closed the door and left. He would not return to being a replacement, never again. He had promised his Ma and he had endured it too long.  
As the little space ship flew towards home, he saw the Red Lion flying next to him and he could see on the screen that Keith wanted to talk. A sigh left his mouth and he closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> And sorry for the open ending ;-;


End file.
